


Haunted

by Merfilly



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Star's gone, there's still memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_"Michael."_

He twisted awake, fist pushing into his mouth so he could bite against the knuckles, not hard enough to draw blood, but painful nonetheless. His heart was pounding and he could only pray he hadn't actually called out the name.

 _David._

Was there ever going to be a night he slept fully through without hearing that voice, without feeling the rasp of desire and fascination that had almost undone him?

 _"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to keep up."_

That life seemed so far away by day, as he worked and tried to forget the horrors, but every night, it came back. Star had turned her back on it, eventually drifting out of his life, leaving with Laddie for parts unknown to forget. Michael had stayed, and he couldn't say why, unless he was totally honest with himself.

 _David._

A part of him could not help but wonder how far it could have gone, what would have happened if he had given in, become one of David's Boys. The road of eternity, with a heavy cost, yet it had tempted Michael.

David had tempted him. Star had been the lure, but David held him. Michael just couldn't go that distance, and now he paid a different price, the price of loneliness.


End file.
